


Penumbra

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [53]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, I Tried, the closest ya'll are ever gonna get to smut from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: shade, shroud, fringe (Lux just wanted to walk through the park. But then, Jinx happens.)





	

_shade, shroud, fringe_

Wet lips. Hot hands. Stuttered breaths.

“Jinx,” Lux gasps. “Please. We’re… mmm… We’re in plain sight.”

Jinx laughs, a low, soft sound. Lux shivers, feeling teeth nip her neck.

“Isn’t in plain sight,” Jinx whispers, tongue flicking out to taste the hollow of Lux’s throat, “the best place to hide?”

“Not… hnnn… not like this,” Lux manages through barely stifled moans. Her fingers clutch, white-knuckled tight, at shoulders - biceps - anything within reach as Jinx slides lower.

They’re at the park, sitting behind a few low lying bushes. It’s three in the afternoon, on a warm, perfectly sunny day. Many Demacians are out and about, enjoying the final days of summer. Lux had intended to do the same, dragging a belligerent Jinx with her. She was thinking of talking a walk, just to soak up some sunshine. But Jinx had other ideas. Now, here they are, heavily making out with only some shrubs for cover. Garen would be so proud.

Lux bites back a hysterical giggle. She’s kidding, of course. Garen would be absolutely horrified. The public indecency charges alone could get her disowned.

“For pity’s sake,” she gasps. “We’re right next to playground!”

And they are. Lux could hear children, maybe five to ten years old, laughing and shouting from just beyond the bush line. They are in real danger of scarring, potentially for life, some poor kid.

“Please, Flashlight,” Jinx snorts, lifting her chin to look at Lux.

Clever fingers slide across bare skin. Lux sucks in a sharp breath.

Jinx grins, eyes glittering in the low light. “You told me, the first trick you ever learned was to turn invisible.”

Her smile grows more devious, more dangerous, more desirous. Lux tries but cannot help the shiver skittering down her spine.

“If they see us,” Jinx says to her softly, just barely enough to be heard. “If they see us, it’s ‘cause you want them to see.”

Lux feels all her blood rush up and down, simultaneously coloring the flush of her cheeks and fueling the heat below her hips. Jinx cackles, delighted and deranged, as she smoothly lifts Lux’s skirt.

“You can do it,” she whispers, with a mocking sort of encouragement. “I believe in you.”

Then without further warning, something slick and warm kisses Lux’s thighs. Then all further coherency runs fleeing from her thoughts.


End file.
